The Tale Of The Skies
by MusicalxDaydreams
Summary: Day and Night along with whats in between has always been somethign these sisters have in common. Now they are moving to japan. What happens when they meet the tamers of japan. An adventure, that's what. read and review plz
1. Chapter 1

Hi people. Im back with a digi- story. Sorry about not updating my Yu Yu Hakusho story guys anyone who is viewing this story also is reading my yyh story). Anywho lets start with ch.1

--

Here I was. In Japan. I came here because of my dad's job. I won't tell you what he does because that will spoil some of the story I am about to tell wouldn't it? It would. My name is Luna and I have a sister my age named Nova, along with a younger sister named Sky. We were in our car driving from the airport. Now I will tell you this right now, we are NOT Japanese. Our mother is Italian and our father is American. Lucky for me and my sisters, we were eager to learn Japanese.

Here's a little bit of what I look like. I have black shoulder length hair and dark gray eyes. I have a mole on my right cheek and wear glasses that are black and red. You would think they were black, but in the light they look red and black. My sister Nova has our fathers blonde hair, shoulder length also, and light gray eyes. Our little sister Sky, has red hair and medium gray eyes. Nova has a mole on her left cheek and Sky doesn't have one. I'm also the only one who wears glasses in my family.

You may think our family is happy and loving. We are but there are some things about us our father doesn't know. If he found out, it would be disastrous. For you see, me and my sisters have something called Digimon. Our father HATES Digimon, so he can't find out we have them. Me and my sisters used to be the Digimon tamers of America, not any more. We had friends there that were tamers and they would take care of things, I just knew it.

Well I should tell you what Digimon we have shouldn't I? I think I should. I have a Digimon I discovered. I named her Demon Terriermon. Kinda cool, don't ya think? She's red where the average Terriermon is green and black where it is beige. Nova has a Digimon she also discovered. She named hers Angel Lopmon. He is blue where Lopmon is pink and white where Lopmon is brown. Sky has a Digimon named Dorumon.

Well in all this time we finally made it to the apartment we would be living in for the time being. It's large and we would be living in the penthouse. The building was in a large plaza that had a fountain in the middle and about 4 or 5 buildings surrounding it. The buildings were beige and had large windows.

"Here we are."Our father said. We all got out of the car. We got out our suitcases. Nova had 2 medium sized white suitcases, Sky had 1 large suitcase that was light gray. I had 2 black medium duffel bags. Our dad had 1 large black suitcase and our mother had one large purple suitcase. Now we were walking towards our apartment, that was off to right of the fountain.

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you how we got our Digimon here. It was rather simple actually. D.T (Demon Terriermon) and A.L. (Angel Lopmon) were small enough to look like plush dolls, so they pretended to be them. Dorumon was another case. She was too big to get on the plane. So that's when we came up with an idea. Sky used a de-generation card on Dorumon so she could be in her in-training for, Dorimon.

Now we were opening the door to the apartment lobby. I saw something in the corner of my eye. I though it was the wind for a sec, but then I realized there was no breeze. It was small and running on two small legs. I knew it could only be one thing. It was a digimon. _Note to self, investigate with Nova and Sky after unpacking. _I thought. Something told me that there were tamers here. Something told me I was right. We opened the door to the penthouse and we all stepped inside. I went to claim a bedroom and I got one with a nice view of the city. I quickly unpacked my stuff and went to Nova's room.

"Nova, I think there's a Digimon here." I told her. She was sitting on the bed that was already in the apartment, with A.L. next to her.

"Then I guess you were right A.L., there are Digimon here." Nova said. A.L. and D.T. (She had followed me) nodded. We went to Sky's room and informed her about it. She got Dorimon and the three of us told our parents we were going out for some fresh air. The said 'yes' and we left.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people, here's ch. 2

--

I cant believe they made me do this! There I was just taking a nap, then Renamon has to come an announce to everyone (Henry, Takato, Rika, Me, and Guilmon) that she sensed a Digimon. Everyone got serious about this, since well we didn't know if the Digimon was good or bad. Then Takato had to get the idea of someone sneaking around to find the Digimon so it won't be so obvious that we are looking for them. They wouldn't know either way!!! And then the thing I hated most was they all had to nominate me to go 'cuz I'm the small one and they won't think to look for a small Digimon. We do not know that!!! So now here I am following the scent of the Digimon and when I get a better lock on it... I find out there were, not one, but three Digimon. How was I going to be able to fight them when right now I won't even be able to Digi-vovle.

Uh..oh. I think I'm in a lot more trouble now. Apparently, those three Digimon had Tamers. And it looked like one of them saw me. Also, one of the Digimon, a blue and white version of me, looked like it also noticed I was there and so did the other two Digimon. One I could recognize as a Dorimon. The other was a black and red version of me also. Weird because I never saw the Digimon that looked like me in my life. I decided to head back to Guilmon's (kinda) house.

That's when another thing happened. Those three girls were pretty quick in whatever they were doing and started to follow. Wait...scratch that I mean CHASE ME! The girl with the black and red Terriermon had black hair in a ponytail and was wearing a black and gray cap. She was the fastest one and had on a black T-shirt with dark blue jeans. The other girl was a blonde that was wearing a white tank top with light blue jean capris, she was seconding the other girl. The final girl had red hair and was the slowest of them both, since she was the youngest. _Whenever they want me to do something again, SAY NO _I thought as I kept on running. The girls were right on my tail. I was getting closer to Guilmon's house and I decided to do the only thing I can

"HENRY, RIKA, RENAMON, TAKATO, GUILMON HELP ME!!" I yelled as loud as I could. The others came out and saw the girls. They all stopped when they saw each other.

"Who are you three?" Rika asked. The girls stood in there spots and there Digimon stepped up. The girl with black hair also stepped up.

Noone's P.O.V.

"Names Luna, the girl with the blonde is my sister, Nova and the girl with the red hair is Sky. These are our Digimon. The small purple one is Dorimon, Sky's Digimon. The one with the white and blue is Angel Lopmon, Nova's Digimon. Finally, the black and red one is my Digimon, Demon Terriermon." She said. The girls looked like they could trust them so Takato stepped up this time.

"Hi, my name is Takato and here's my Digimon, Guilmon. That's Rika and her Digimon, Renamon. Finally there's Henry and it looks like you already met Terriermon." Takato said.

"Yes they have and I must say this to you Luna, you run like lighting." Terriermon said as he collapsed. Angel Lopmon was trying to suppress a laugh, Dorimon was giggling, and Demon Terriermon was rolling on the floor. Nova and Sky were giggling also, while Luna smirked.

"What's so funny?" Guilmon asked.

"It's just funny how almost everyone that meets Luna says that when they see her run. I don't think there was one time noone said that." Demon Terriermon said.

"D.T. you know that you might not be accurate, you haven't known me _that_ long." Luna said.

"Oh peeshaaa Luna, I know' ve you long _enough, _haven't I?" D.T. said.

"What does peeshaaa mean?" Terriermon asked from his spot on the grass.

"Peeshaa means calm down and take it easy." D.T. said. Everyone decided to go in to Guilmon's hideout and sat down. Dorimon and Guilmon were playing and eating bread. Renamon had vanished somewhere. Angel Lopmon had sat down and just watched Guilmon and Dorimon stuffing themselves. Terriermon and D.T. were playing around inside th hideout. They were chasing each other and play fighting.

"Hey Luna, is Demon Terriermon a girl right?" Takato asked. She nodded. "Isn't Angel Lopmon suppose to be a girl and Demon Terriermon suppose to be a boy?" Henry asked.

"Not really. Somehow D.T. is a girl and A.L. is a boy. Me and Nova don't really know why, they just are." Luna replied. She watched as her Digimon played with Henry's. they looked like they were getting along great. She took a glance at Henry and noticed that he was looking at them too. He then looked over at her and they both blushed and looked away. They both noticed that they both had gray eyes. Then while they were both in deep thought, a mist started to form outside, that could only mean one thing. Digimon. And something told Luna that this one wasn't nice.

"D.T. let's go!" Luna said as she ran outside. Her partner nodded and followed. When Luna got outside, she saw a large NeoDevimon standing before them.

"Traitor Digimon, now you die! STUN CLAW!!" the Digimon said as he charged. The two dodged it then the others came out.

"NeoDevimon. Level: Ultimate. Attacks are Stun Claw, Guilty Claw, and Deep Sorrow. We better be careful." Rika said. Sky looked at Dorimon and Dorimon nodded.

"Digi-modify! Digi-evolution activate!" Sky said. Dorimon turned into Dorumon and charged.

"METAL CANNON!" said the purple Digimon as she attacked. It hit, but didn't do much damage.

"We need to digi-vovle!" said Takato. Henry and Rika nodded as they digi- vovled their Digimon to champion. The tamers charged at their opponent, but weren't able to do any damage due to NeoDevimon's defense. Nova looked at A.L., who nodded.

"Digi-modify! Digi-evolution activate!" she slashed her card, and A.L became a boy with blonde hair and big blue eyes, he was wearing a gray button up shirt, white pants, and whits shoes. He looked a like a normal boy... well minus the angles wings, arrows, and ice that started to form around him.

"Yukikomon!" the new A.L. said. He grabbed his arrow and bow and aimed for NeoDevimon's back.

"Cold hearted arrow!" he said as he shot the arrow. The arrow bounced back, and hit a tree, making it turn to pure ice. Luna knew what she had to do. She gave D.T. a knowing look, and replied with a smirk.

"Digi-motify! Digi-evolution activate!" she also slashed her card. D.T. now looked like a girl with black hair in a ponytail and big red eyes. She wore a black t-shirt, gray pants, and gray shoes. She has a pair of dragon wings in her back, with strange markings on her hand, and the air around her started to get more hotter and sticky.

"Kakomon!" she said as she shot a fire ball from her hand and it hit NeoDevimon on the back of the head. It turned her way and it started chasing her.

"She needs help!" Henry said.

"Trust me Henry she can do this, Kako, when I say now OK?" Luna said. Kako nodded and jumped into a tree.

"One....Two...Three..Now Kako!" Luan said. Kako came out of the tree an landed on NeoDevimon's head, covering hie eyes with her hands.

"Dorumon, now!" Sky said as Dorumon did a metal cannon on the enemy, which made him fall. Kakomon got out of the way before they hit the ground.

"Yukikomon, freeze em'!" Nova said. Yukikomon nodded and shot and arrow, freezinf the digimon.

"Well?" Luna asked the other 3 tamers. They all gave her a 'what?' look.

"Attack!" the sisters said. They all nodded in a 'oh' way and let there Digimon, finish him off.

"Wow that was somethin'" Nova a said. The others nodded and looked at their partners.

"I guess they'll have to be upside down again." Rika said with a sigh. It was the sisters turn to go 'what?'

"For them to de-digivovle, they hang upside down." Henry said.

"Well.. You could borrow my de-digi-evolution card." Luna offered as she handed Takato the card.

"Thanks!" he said.

"Nessun problema mio amico." Luna said. the Tamers gave them another 'what?' look.

"No problem friend." Nova traslated.

"How do you say 'thank you' in Italian?" Henry asked.

"I'm surprised you knew it was Italin, and it's grazie per." Luan said.

"Well then, grazie per, mio amico." he said. the sisters looked at each other and giggled.

"What?" Takato asked.

"Mio amico is friend for a _boy _mia amica is friend for a _girl._" Luna said. Henry couldn't help but feel a shade of pink come across his face at the error he made.

"Don't worry, everyone makes mistakes, ya' just gotta' learn from em'" Sky said. He nodded and they all decided to hang out for a while in Guilmon's hang out. Then after a while, everyone went home.

With the girls

Luna, Nova, and Sky were greeted by their mother, who told them that their dad had left to work. The females of the house ate and then the sisters went to there rooms. Their mother thought they were sleeping, so decided not to wake them.

She was so wrong.

--

ok I gotta say that im proud of how long I made this chap, that is also why I haven't updated in a while. I suck at fighting scenes so sorry for lack of action, and sorry for not updating since like for ever, I would like everyone who read and reviewed /subscribed/ or added this story. I've been doing a lot this summer and I've also started a yugioh fic and im makin another digimon fic with a co- author (its gonna be matt/oc) so yeah and if anyone here is also reading my yyh fic ill have a chap up soon cuz 1( I wrote the chaps in a notebook, so I wont have to think anything up but.. 2( cannot find it! I think its somewhere on my bookshelf (that thing is chaos) so ill look there 2mmorow and im gettin a feelin its there so ill have some chaps up 2mmorow well bye r and r and.. Hmmm..... I have an idea but I wont tell you till maybe 1 or 2 more chaps (cuz I gotta see if it works and I need about 1 or 2 more chaps to be posted up to see)


End file.
